


True Love's Kiss

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Andy is shot in front of Quynh's eyes, Quynh can't let her beloved die.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The tropiest of tropy clichés! But it had to be done <3  
> Another Andy regains immortality story for the Friday 'fav hc' prompt of the tog femslash fortnight :D
> 
> A slightly different & shorter version of this was first posted on tumblr [here](https://lilolilyr.tumblr.com/post/646040747506810880)

Andy goes down with a silent gasp as the bullet hits her sternum.

When she had still been immortal, it had been easy to keep running with one, two, maybe three bullet wounds as long as they hadn’t hit her head. Now, she falls to her knees immediately.

“ _Andromache!_ ”

When she sees Andy get hit and fall, Quỳnh is by her side within moments, trying to hold the wound shut and knowing that it is a failing task.

“Don’t leave me, not now! Please, no, do not take her from me-” wailing at whatever gods might listen, Quỳnh stares at the heavens for a moment before bending down to look at her bleeding beloved.

“Your gods- can’t help me, Quỳnh,” Andy coughs. “This is a- wordly- problem, now, and you know I don’t- believe in them. Looks like- looks like it’s my time to-” shivering, she is interrupted by another coughing fit as her pierced lungs are flooded with blood.

“No, no, this can’t be happening, this cannot be right- _please,_ Andromache, we should have so many years left together, you cannot give up now!” Quỳnh starts to weep as she feels Andromache slip away from her, as it slowly sinks in that this time, any help will come too late.

“I _love_ you, don’t you understand? You are my heart, my soul, I don’t know whether I can keep going without you!” and she really thinks she might not be able to – after all, she is no stranger to giving up on it all. Quynh remembers her time in the desert where Andromache found her all those years ago all to clearly.

“You’ll- have to,” Andy rasps out. her eyes are shimmering with tears, and then she can’t speak anymore at all, her hand weakly squeezing Quỳnh’s arm where she is trying to press the blood back into her body. Quynh looks from her wound back to Andromache’s face.

Gazing at her, Andromache lifts her head just s fraction, fruitlessly pulling at her arm with the little strength she has left.

Understaning her wordless gesture, Quỳnh leans down to press her lips to Andromache’s, forcing herself not to squeeze her eyes shut but instead take in everything, Andromache’s chapped lips on her own smooth and pristine ones, her rattling breath, her smell tinted with the iron taste of blood.

They should have had so many kisses after this one, so many more moments together… But if this is to be the last one they get, she is going to commit every second of it to her memory.

Andromache answers the kiss with weak pressure of her own lips, trying and failing to move closer to her, and with a shiver, Quynh takes one hand away from the wound that is bleeding out of control anyway so she can cushion Andy’s head in her palm instead.

Leaning back against it, Andromache seems to slowly start to fade away, her hold on Quỳnh’s arm getting weaker and her lips unresponsive under her own.

For a moment, Quỳnh is afraid that her love has already taken her last breath, but suddenly Andy is pressing against her again, more insistently now as she opens her mouth to deepen the kiss, sucking on Quỳnh’s lower lip as if she wants to cling to her like her body is clinging to life-

Quỳnh whimpers, more in emotional pain than physical pleasure, though both are playing a role.

Andy moans into the kiss, and then her hand is in Quỳnh’s hair, pulling her flush against her. For a moment, just for a moment, Quỳnh allows herself to forget that this is the last time she will ever experience this and let herself _feel_.

Andromache’s warm lips under her own, their breath mingling, Anh’s hands tugging on her hair just right, her body under Quỳnh’s, her hand on her chest, in her blood-

_Her blood._

With a gasp, Quỳnh pulls back, harshly thrown back to reality at the reminder of Andromache’s injury, her mortality, her imminent death-

As Quỳnh is kneeling by her side, hand fluttering back to her wound, Andromache sits up in one fluid motion as if she hadn’t just been bleeding out on the floor.

“What on…” Andy has to cough, and then she spits blood to the floor. Scared for her, Quynh reaches out to steady her, but then she sees that Andromache’s face is showing more of an annoyed expression at the bitter taste than any pain.

“Andromache?!”

Quỳnh doesn’t dare to hope, not yet- but then Andy rips open the rest of her already tattered shirt, frantically trying to wipe away the blood, and Quỳnh moves in to help her efforts, getting rid of blood and grime to show the pristine, unscathed skin underneath.

With a sob, Quỳnh reaches out to touch her. At first, she only traces the area with her fingertips, stroking over the place that should still be torn, then she presses her whole hand to the skin she had been trying to hold together only minutes ago, feeling Andy breathe underneath her.

“You’re alive,” she murmurs, disbelieving, looking up with an almost manic grin to see similar shock mirrored in Andromache’s eyes. “You’re still here- immortal again!”

“Guess my time isn’t up yet, after all…” Andy murmurs almost soundlessly, looking from Quỳnh to her own chest and back. “Not yet…”

“It isn’t. It won’t be, not for a _long_ time. You were saved, my Andromache- you won’t be taken from me.” Quynh smiles under tears, then remembers her earlier conversation and has to smile even brighter, if that is even possible for her just then. “You were saved! Do you believe in the gods now?”

Andromache huffs a laugh, clearing her throat before she speaks, looking directly into Quỳnh’s eyes.

“This doesn’t mean anything about gods, no more than our immortality or dreams. No, I-“ with s smile of her own, she reaches out and places a hand that is still red with blood on Quynh’s cheek.

“I believe in _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially supposed to be a little tumblr drabble, but when it turned into 700 words I thought I could for sure push it to 1k for ao3 (& yes I see that it's not 1k exactly xD for once decided not to care), & I added a bit of a getting (back) together twist or first kiss vibes at least for the ao3 version so it has more of that The Kiss Saves Andy energy xD
> 
> if you liked it, let me know! You can also leave kudos without an ao3 account btw ;)


End file.
